


It Was Nile's Idea!

by Geekygirl24



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Team as Family, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Cracky sequel to my Aladdin AU XD
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It Was Nile's Idea!

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Nile pouted at him, still holding the costume in her arms, “Please? It’ll look good, I promise!”

“… Nicky is going to have a heart attack.”

The pout deepened, and Joe couldn’t do anything, but take the outfit.

“If they attack me, I’m blaming you.”

“Deal.”

……………………………………………………………………..

He felt ridiculous.

He had half a mind to contact all costume shops and tell them that if they made outfits that were supposedly from the time of the Crusade, then they had to use the right fabric. The colours were about right, but everything else… not so much.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he groaned.

He was going to get killed.

……………………………………………………………..

“An angel?” Andy rolled her eyes at Nicky, “A bit predictable, isn’t it?”

“Nile chose it for me.” Nicky glanced down at it, “It doesn’t look too bad, right?”

“You’re showing a lot of skin.” Andy smirked, taking a sip of her drink, “You and Joe won’t be at this party for long.” She then glanced at the doorway, eyes widening as she spat out her drink and started to cackle.

Maniacally.

Like a demented witch.

Nicky frowned in confusion for a moment, before turning his gaze to the doorway and freezing.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Really, Joe should have expected the glass that was thrown right at his face.

He was glad that the bruise would heal quickly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Nicky was beside himself with panic, hands hovering over Joe as he sat at the table.

Andy, Booker and Nile were still cackling.

“I can’t believe you threw a glass at me!”

“You scared me!” Nicky protested, “Why are you dressed like that?!”

“It was Nile’s idea!”

All eyes turned to Nile, who struggled to stop herself from laughing. “He looks good! How could I not after that story!” She waved her hand, “Don’t worry, I have a spare costume for you in my room.”

“Good.”

“It’s the perfect counterpart to Nicky’s.”

“…. It’s a devil isn’t it.”

“Naturally.”


End file.
